Under the surface
by Just some author
Summary: When Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki she learns a bone chilling secret about herself. She also notices how much Itachi looks like Sasuke. What are their plans with her? And will she ever see Sasuke again.ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Just a warning, English is my second language, so sorry if my grammar sux. I have a beta, so I think most of its covered. Enjoy.

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 1:

"Sasuke, what the fuck is your problem!" An angered Naruto commanded harshly. His messy blond hair fell into his eyes, and his face was a bright red. Sasuke, who was chained to a stone wall, kept his gaze to the floor and refused to look at his former teammate and friend. Naruto balled his hands into fist and shook with rage. He opened his mouth to yell some more but Kakashi intervened.

"Don't Naruto," he instructed firmly. Naruto looked behind him in surprise to see Kakashi and Sakura. "That isn't Sasuke your friend, that young man there is no more than Sasuke, your enemy." Sakura seemed on the brink of tears as she squeezed her palms together and gazed at her old love. Naruto's gaze hardened as he looked from kakashi to Sasuke.

"Whatever, I'm outta here," he grumbled, slamming the barred door closed behind him. Sakura fell into a fit of tears and could no longer bear to be in the cell, and immediately ran to catch up to Naruto. When they were both alone, Kakashi simply starred at Sasuke coldly.

"Why?" Sasuke remained motionless and did not respond. Kakashi threw a wave of shuriken that clinked against the dirty stone wall and fell to the ground. Sasuke gave a small jump, but refused to move other than that.  
"Sasuke, if you know what is good for you, you will tell me why you did what you did." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with a sad expression etched into his ebony eyes, and masculine face. Kakashi also sensed an aura of hatred dwelling within his former student.

"Power," he rasped.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura collapsed under a tree crying loudly into her knees that were hugged to her chest. Why had he betrayed them? Why had he killed so many of his friends and comrades. Why…why didn't he love her back? Sakura felt so confused, she didn't know the answer to her questions, or how to solve her problems. So she did the only thing she could think of, she cried.

The young Kunoichi heard footsteps approach and a person stop and examine her silently. She ignored them and hoped whoever it was would get the point and leave her alone. But the footsteps grew louder as the person stood directly in front of her. She rose her head up to see who it was. Her mind and heart was hoping for it to be Naruto, but that all disappeared as soon as she saw it was Sai.

"Go away!" She spat, burying her head back into her arms. Sai stayed put and looked down at her.

"I told you he was a no good traitor," he gloated. Sakura became furious that not only did Sai not even know Sasuke, but also that he was right, and that made her sick. She abruptly stood up and brushed past Sai and began waking home. She must have gotten up too fast because she became extremely dizzy and her head was pounding. Sakura felt her knees give out and she was on all fours on the ground panting and crying at the same time.

Sai stood behind her for a moment, before giving a sigh and helping her out. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and slung her arm around his neck. Sakura was too distraught and exhausted to not even care, or notice what he was doing. Sai, began leading Sakura to her house without exchanging a word, or a glance.

The night air was cool and crisp, and the sky was clear, allowing the stars to twinkle brightly and the milky crescent moon to shine. Sai looked up at the sky feeling a sense of peace for once in all this craziness of Konohagakure.

Sakura turned her head weakly and gazed at his profile.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked looking back down at the ground sadly. Sai continued gazing upwards and his face remained neutral.

"I'm just helping you home," he answered plainly. Sakura didn't ask anymore questions as Sai led her into her small apartment. When they were at her door Sakura muttered a "thanks," and was able to get into her home by herself. Sai made sure she didn't fall on her way inside, and then left without another word being uttered.

Sakura collapsed onto her couch exhausted from crying, exhausted from worrying, exhausted from life. She ran a hand through her bright pink hair and starred blankly at the unlit television screen. Her father had died about 2 years ago when she was 15, and her mother had died from cancer when she was 13. She thought staying at home was just too depressing, so she sold her old house, and bought an apartment. Her eyes drooped as she could no longer stay awake and then darkness consumed her.



Naruto after leaving the cell Sasuke was in, quickly made his way to the Hokage faces. From the platform he starred up at the faces of the greatest and most respected men of Konohagakure. He pined to be like them. To be respected, loved, and wanted. He wanted people to listen to him and quit referring to him as a "dobe," or "class clown." He turned and leaned his back against the railing, and inhaled the sweet scent of the night air. His mind was telling him to go see if Sakura was OK, she had looked pretty messed up in the cell. But, Naruto wasn't even sure _he_ was Ok.

"N…naruto-kun," a familiar voice whispered. Naruto turned his head and caught sight of the beautiful Hyuga heiress. He tried to disguise his anguish and plastered on a bright smile.

"Hinata-chan!" He greeted still in his relaxed pose. Hinata's face became concerned as she realized he was faking.

"I…heard a...about Sa…Sasuke being back," she stuttered playing with her fingers, and refusing to make any eye contact. Naruto frowned for a moment, before realizing it, and then trying to fake his smile once more.

"Yeah…I just saw him." Hinata's gaze drifted from her feet up to Naruto's face. She spotted the sadness in his eyes right away.

"Y…you know…you d…don't have t…to pret…pretend with m…me," she whispered. Naruto caught her words, even though Hinata had most likely hadn't intended him to.

"Was I that obvious?" Hinata blushed and nodded her head, dropping her eyes back down to her feet. Naruto gave a sigh, and ruffled his hair.

"Naruto-kun…what's w…wrong?" Naruto paused for a moment looking up at the stars and then turned to face Hinata.

"I just can't understand Sasuke's logic," he admitted. "Its like…he isn't even Sasuke any more." Naruto clenched his hands into fists and angrily hit the railing behind him. "I just don't get it!" Hinata seemed frightened, whether of Naruto or for Naruto was uncertain.

"I…I'm sure d…deep inside S…Sasuke-s…san is s…still Sasuke-s…san," she assured him, still keeping her distance. Naruto gave her an uncertain look and calmed down a bit.

"I'm…not sure…"



Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. He was standing in the Hokage's office waiting for her to arrive and discuss Sasuke. After what he'd seen go down, Kakashi wasn't even sure if that man in the cell was really Uchiha Sasuke or not. The wooden door slid open and in walked the Hokage herself, with Kotetsu and Genma trailing behind. Gai, Kurenei, Asuma, and Iruka were there as well. Several of them kept shooting kakashi worried side-glances, like he might do something stupid and they'd have to stop him.

Tsunade sat behind her desk and scanned them all, before her bright eyes finally landed on Kakashi. She sighed and then rubbed her temples, as if she were trying to massage away her problems.

"Let's review," she began tiredly. "At the age of 12 Uchiha Sasuke left Konohagakure, when he was 15 he was successfully captured by a group of Chunins and brought back. He escaped several months later as we all settled down and began to trust him once more. The boy is now 17, and after slaughtering several of our finest Jounins and ANBU he was captured and now awaits trial in his cell." Everyone was silent as they listened to Tsunade. "The problem is what do we do with him n-" Tsunade was interrupted as a large bang echoed through the halls, and shook the building.

Everyone glanced around confused by all the commotion, and went on guard. An ANBU burst through the Hokage doors and stood before Tsunade. The Hokage stood up and slammed her hands on the top of her desk, sending several papers to flutter about, and pens fall to the floor.

"What is going on?" She commanded starring down the ANBU.

"Uchiha Sasuke has escaped."



Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she heard a shuffling in the room, and a dip in the couch as extra weight was added. Her eyes were blurry from crying, and her face was sticky from the salty tears. A hand brushed back her bangs and rested on her forehead.

"Sakura." Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"S…Sasuke?" She whispered uncertainly.

"I need you to come with me," he told her. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But Sasuke I-" She was cut off as a whack was given to her forehead and everything faded away…



Sorry if this chapter was a little slow or anything. It gets better I promise, and my next chapter will probably be a little more explanatory as the storyline unfolds, and it will be a bit longer. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, not many are reviewing, maybe not many people like the fic. Oh well, maybe I can change some of your minds.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Happy?**

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura's conscious was trapped between sleep and reality. She enjoyed this feeling of being half-awake it was relaxing. What was also relaxing was the steady rhythm of gently falling up and down…wait. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she quickly made to jump up. She instantly realized her body had been paralyzed. After quick configuration she calmed down and began looking about.

The only part of her body she could move was her eyes, so she didn't have much of a viewing range. She could see she was high in the trees jumping from limb to limb. She looked down and saw a pair of feet, and when she looked up she could see black and red fabric. Her mind boggled to remember last night, or the night she could last remember. Who knows how long she had been out.

"Finally awake," her carrier commented. The voice sent chills down her spine, and goose bumps to appear on her skin. The voice was so familiar, yet so distant. Sakura searched through her memory, and came to a startling conclusion.

"I…Itachi?" She squeaked. He didn't answer, making her even more freaked out. Several minuets later, Sakura finally worked up the courage to speak again. "Where are you taking me?" She did her best to sound strong and not intimidated. It must have worked because he answered her.

"To the Akatsuki HQ," he answered. Sakura's eyes widened. The Akatsuki HQ, she'd rather have Itachi kill her right then and there. Of course, she didn't voice her opinion. She didn't want to give him any ideas.



Naruto stood before Tsunade, eyes full of surprise and anger, hands clenched into fists and trembling.

"What the hell do you mean?" He demanded. Tsunade looked at him miserably, her eyes were full of anger and regret.

"Sasuke has kidnapped Sakura," she answered bluntly. Kakashi's eyes shone with rage, and a glimmer of sorrow for his former student. Naruto let out an angered cry.

"Ugh, I don't believe this!" He punched the wall, "that bastard's used us AGAIN!"

"Calm down, we'll find her," Kakashi reasoned. Truth be told, he didn't know if they would ever find Sakura, or for that matter that Sakura even wants to be found. After all, even now she was putty in Sasuke's hands.

"I'm assembling an ANBU unit to start looking for them," Tsunade announced, shuffling a few papers about as an excuse to not make eye contact. Naruto stayed silent for a few moments, his cerulean eyes narrowed in thought. Finally he looked up directly at Tsunade, she could feel his determined gaze.

"Put me on an ANBU unit," he requested. Tsunade's head shot up, and Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Naruto…I don't thin-"

"Don't give me that crap!" Naruto shouted, cutting Kakashi off. "Put me on an ANBU unit, or I'll go out looking for her by myself!" The air became thick with tension as the adults weighed their decisions. Tsunade heaved a sigh.

"Fine."

:

Hinata sighed as she leaned against the railing by the Hokage faces. Naruto had promised to meet her here at 12pm. It was now 2. Her head perked up as she heard footsteps approaching. She looked around hopeful for it to be Naruto, but all she spotted was an ANBU member wearing a fox mask. Not caring if she was rude or not she turned her back to the stranger and gazed up at the stone faces.

She knew Naruto yearned to be the next one up there. She had always watched him gaze up at the past Hokages. He'd be stand there for hours staring unblinkingly. From a distance she'd watch with curiosity. So badly he wanted to be the next Hokage for respect, but she had this feeling that maybe that wasn't his only goal as Hokage.

"Hinata." She quickly turned around at the sound of his voice and saw the same ANBU as before. With a jolt she realized it was Naruto.

"H-hey," she greeted nervously. Naruto was a bit shocked that she wasn't mad. "W-when did you became a-an ANBU?"

"Just now," he answered. Hinata shivered at the hollowness of his voice. "I'm leaving on a mission right now…sorry I was late." After saying this he disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving Hinata in a state of surprise, confusion, and hurt.



Sakura remained silent from fear the rest of the journey. She couldn't move so she couldn't escape, and even if she could move she'd be killed before she got anywhere. Itachi didn't speak as well. He didn't need to waist his words on her.

"We're here," he announced flatly as they landed in a dark clearing. Sakura looked forward, she didn't seen anything. The only thing there was a flat circular clearing with small specks of light shinning through the canopy of trees, and a few dead leaves on the ground. She wasn't about to question it out loud though.

"Its about time." Sakura froze up in surprise an fear at the sound of the new voice. Suddenly, as if coming out of thin air Kisame appeared before them. "So you've captured the demon girl."



Okay peoples, I don't know if this story is bad, or good, or horrible, ANYTHING! I've only got ONE review (thank you, by the way.) I posted this chapter to tell you, unless I get some more reviews this story will be no more.

-RP

P.s. I know I said this chapter would be much longer…I lied. Maybe the next chapter will be longer…that is if there is a next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sakura sat rigid in a state of surprise. She was sharing a bench with Itachi as he conversed with Kisame who kept shooting her smug looks. If she wasn't scared out of her mind she might have been listening and blurting out questions right now, but she _was_ scared out of her mind and could honestly say she didn't give a damn about what they were speaking about.

After all, not many people take finding out they're a demon lightly. It was an event that changed you forever, and seemed to put a giant weight on your shoulders. You couldn't take 2 steps without realizing the weight was there and feeling it crush you.

Sakura honestly didn't know the details of her demon; she hadn't bothered to ask. The most she had been plainly informed was that she was a container, and that's possibly all she really wanted to know at the moment.

She scanned the room with her emerald orbs completely unaware of the looks she was getting from the 2 men. Kisame leaned a bit closer towards Itachi to speak with him in a lower tone of voice.

"What does leader expect us to do with her for 3 months?' He asked shooting Sakura another strange look. Itachi's crimson eyes landed on the pink-haired girl's profile and a flicker of interest darted across them.

"Drag her along with us I suppose," he plainly answered taking a small sip of water. "We're to watch over her until the demon chakra is extracted." Kisame's face contorted in annoyance and disgust.

"We're actually expected to take her _everywhere_?" He clarified. "Even on missions?" Itachi gave a curt nod and peeled his eyes away.

"Unless you have some other suggestion." The shark man leaned back and pondered for several moments. He finally gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"I suppose I don't."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto darted through the trees, only taking the time to pause every several miles to catch his breath; Kakashi was always directly behind.

Kakashi had requested joining Naruto in the search for Sakura. After all, they both were his former students, and he still felt a sense of duty to protect them. Besides, over the years he can honestly say they've grown on him.

Naruto paused on a swaying tree branch and looked over his shoulder.

"Where do you think they are?" He asked. Kakashi stopped as well.

"Who knows where Sasuke might have taken her," he answered truthfully, looking around for any possible trace of the pink-haired girl.

"Maybe he took her back to sound." Kakashi shook his head.

"That can't be it," he denied. "Why would Sasuke want to bring Sakura back to sound?"

"Well…he seemed different," Naruto reasoned trying to come up with possible reasons. As Kakashi thought his eyes widened.

"I don't think that was Sasuke," he blurted out looking over at Naruto. The blonde's head snapped in the silver-haired nin's direction.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Think about it, why would Sasuke ever come back from sound? After all, he should be there gaining power from Orochimaru, or have his body taken over. Either way he shouldn't be out of Sound."

"So what are you suggesting? That, the man in the cell was simply an imposter?" Kakashi nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Naruto frowned.

"Then…who _was_ that in the cell?" Kakashi's shoulders relaxed in defeat and he felt a sense of being outmatched.

"I'm…not sure."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi lead Sakura through a narrow hallway and gently pushed a door open and gestured for her to pass. She nervously nodded and entered the small bedroom. She looked around in curiosity; it appeared to be a normal bedroom. She had imagined them locking her in some sort of musty cell, but this was the complete opposite.

The walls were a creamy beige and the floor a polished mahogany, and a white oval rug was position by the small box spring bed against the left wall. Against the back wall was a small dresser with a digital alarm clock resting atop of it. As she walked further into the room she saw a small walk-in closet and a simple wooden door.

"That's your bathroom," Itachi told her as he followed her gaze to the door. Sakura jumped forgetting that he was there and gave him a small glance over her shoulder. The eldest Uchiha simply glared back with an unwavering poker face; his crimson orbs followed her every time she moved.

"Its…cozy," she pointlessly commented in the hope that maybe she'd gain some brownie points with this cold man; his expression remained unchanged.

"Supper's at 6," he said and gently closed the door with a click as he exited the room.

When he had left, Sakura plopped down on the edge of her bed. The springs in the mattress made a small creaking noise from the added weight. Her jade orbs looked down at the floor as she desperately attempted to organize all the rampant thoughts in her mind. So far, the only thing she knew everything about was that she had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, anything besides that was just mush in her brain serving no real purpose, other than blocking out any rational thoughts.

Her eyes traveled up to the digital clock; 5:32, she sighed. First Sasuke comes back and then this…wait- Her eyes widened as Sasuke crossed her mind.

"What happened to him?" She whispered to herself. Had the Akatsuki killed him? Or was he a prisoner like herself? If that's the case, he should be around here somewhere.

Sakura nervously stood up from her bed and crossed the room to the door. Taking a deep breath, she twisted the bronze handle and gently pushed open the door. She poked her head around the corner, looking up and down the hall; no one was around.

She turned around and gently shut the door to not attract any attention. Her bare feet made a soft padding noise as she crept down the hall keeping an eye and an ear out for any approaching Akatsuki members.

When she rounded the corner to the next hallway she saw that it was empty as well and continued her journey.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

15 minuets and 5 identical hallways later, Sakura paused with a frustrated pout on her lips. She scanned the surrounding area carefully for the person casting the Genjutsu upon her; the halls were empty. The realization of the chilly silence finally struck her. The only sounds were the breaths she took, and the rapid heartbeat in her chest.

"Who's there?" She called out nervously, her eyes darting about. The Genjutsu was dropped and she opened her eyes; she was still in the first hallway. She cursed herself for being so vulnerable and for not realizing the genjutsu sooner. Using the wall for support she stood up with shaky knees and looked over. Itachi was standing there plainly; his eyes showing no emotion.

"What are you looking for?" Sakura couldn't help but blush with embarrassment from being caught snooping around.

"I-um…the bathroom?" She managed to answer, but her nerves made it sound more like a question. Itachi didn't comment as he turned and began walking away. A look over the shoulder told Sakura to follow him, which she hastily did.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As the red-hot sun sunk below the horizon a squad of ANBU wearily set up camp. Naruto finished propping up his tent and stepped back to observe it while wiping off a few beads of sweat on his brow. His fox mask hung loosely around his neck and flapped in the breeze. Naruto looked over to Kakashi who had just finished setting up his tent as well.

"What's for supper?" He asked. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the building campfire and shrugged.

"Anything fast and cheap I suppose," he answered looking back over at Naruto. The blond shrugged this off as he pulled out a cup of instant ramen from his pack.

"Know where a stream is?" Kakashi pointed through the trees.

"I think one's through there." Naruto nodded and grabbed his empty canteen from the ground.

He reached the small trickling stream so clean he could see the bottom as clear as day. He unscrewed the top of the green canteen and swiftly dipped it in. Small bubbles burbled to the surface as water rushed into the empty space and pushed out all the air. The snapping of a twig from behind him caused him to suddenly spin around on guard; it was just Kakashi with his own canteen.

"You scared the crap out of me," Naruto mumbled as he turned back around and finished filling his canteen. Kakashi crouched beside him and began filling his canteen. After Naruto screwed the cap back on he pulled of his sweaty gloves and dipped his hands into the cool water. He took a handful and washed his grimy face. Kakashi finished his task and did the same.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Naruto asked suddenly, a look of uncertainty was etched onto his face. Kakashi observed the fact that he'd never seen his former student this serious before, not to mention so out of hope.

"We'll find her," he answered confidently standing up and stretching his back. Naruto got up from his crouched position as well and stared intently up through a small hole in the canopy of trees and at the starry sky.

"It was a night like this when Sasuke left," he commented. Kakashi wasn't interested in stars and didn't want to be reminded of his other student, so he simply kept silent and walked away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura nervously chewed her food as she sat beside Itachi on the long wooden bench. Across from her ate the strange looking man who's name she has been informed to be Kisame. A gag wretched at her as he made loud chomping and slurping sounds as he ate. She honestly couldn't blame him for it though. She imagined it must be hard to eat with razor sharp teeth. A sharp look from him caused her to quickly look back down at her tray with a blush at staring.

A question ate at her, but she was afraid to ask it. But it finally bubbled its way to the surface.

"What am I the container to?" She blurted out. Kisame looked up surprised at the outburst and with a mouthful of food. Itachi simply glanced over with chopsticks still in hand.

"The Kyuubi," he bluntly answered and took a bite of food. Sakura's eyes widened, but she suddenly remembered one fact.

"That's impossible," she denied, receiving another curious look from Kisame, and a bored glance from Itachi. "Naruto-he told me all about the Kyuubi, and how its sealed inside _him_. I can't possibly be a container; no way." She felt confident in this fact. Kisame rolled his eyes_, 'arrogant,'_ he thought, and then looked to Itachi. The Uchiha simply nodded which was enough for Kisame.

"Do you honestly think one little boy can hold all of a demon's infinite chakra?" He questioned, not even trying to hide the humor in his voice. Sakura's heart skipped a beat and her confidence deflated. She hadn't considered that fact. "16 years ago the Kyuubi's chakra was evenly split between two babies." Sakura frowned.

"But the Yondaime died sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto," she interjected. Kisame took a noisy bite and swallowed.

"You were the first to receive the seal," he casually answered smacking his lips. Sakura's eyes dropped to the table and a frustrated feeling engulfed her. She was out of possible excuses.

"So, you're planning on extracting the chakra from me as you're planning to do with Naruto?" She asked softly with a tinge of venom. Itachi curtly nodded as Kisame gave a muffled "yep," through his mouthful of food. A feeling of misery hit her as she realized one fact; she was going to die…and so was Naruto.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I have major writer's block, so sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. Thank you so much to all that reviewed. For all you diehard SakuIta fans, don't worry. It'll come up…eventually .**

**-RP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Later that night Sakura sat on her bed with her knees hugged to her chest. As she sat there thinking of her bleak future, she could faintly hear the noise of the television from the living room. She brushed back her bangs and heaved a sigh.

"What am I going to do?" She moaned softly. A knock on her door caused her to jump in surprise and give a startled squeak. She jumped down onto the floor and strode over to her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Itachi." Sakura tensed up a bit and began deciding whether or not to let him in. Finally, she turned the brass knob. She observed him standing in her doorway with his peculiar bland look and his piercing crimson eyes.

"What do you want?" Itachi's eyes gave a dangerous flash as his temper flared.

"I suggest you take the edge out of your tone," he said in a cold, proper fashion. Sakura shrank back a bit and felt her nerves giving out. Satisfied that she had gotten the point, he continued. "We have received a mission to Iwagakure. We are leaving tomorrow morning at 4:00. I suggest getting some rest, you are coming along." Sakura was furious and scared at the same time.

Furious, because she felt they had no right to simply drag her around like worthless luggage. And scared, because she knew they could and they will, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"…alright," she softly agreed. Her eyes momentarily dropped to the ground. When she raised them once more, Itachi had already taken off down the hall.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kakashi took a deep relaxing breath as he gazed up at his tent ceiling. In the tent beside him he could hear Naruto breathing as well and constantly shifting around.

"You better get some rest," Kakashi suggested to his student.

"You should take your own advice," Naruto fired back obviously on edge. Kakashi sighed. He hadn't meant for naruto to get defensive about anything.

"Probably." After a long pause Naruto spoke up again.

"So you feel guilty too?" He confirmed. Kakashi gently nodded, knowing that Naruto couldn't see him through the green canvas.

"Yeah, something like that," he answered.

Kakashi felt horrible about everything he did and didn't do. He wished that he hadn't excluded Sakura so much. After all, he spent most of his time and energy training Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was always the one left out. Kakashi suspected, it was for this reason she had become Tsunade's apprentice, because she knew she wasn't going to get any stronger training under him. And she was right. Her being kidnapped is truly the only time she had his attention in the past years. Kakashi felt that maybe if he had treated her equally and help her train more, that maybe she could have defended herself better.

Naruto's reason for guilt was of different circumstances. He was focusing on Sasuke now. He felt that if he had been less of a nuisance that perhaps Sasuke might've stayed. He would have realized something was wrong and would have saved Sakura from her kidnapper, But he was gone, and Naruto felt that it was all his fault. Right then and there, Naruto made a silent vow. He would become a better friend and ally. Perhaps then none of his companions would leave him, and his dream of being the Hokage might one day come true.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi was jerked out of sleep as a peculiar feeling drifted upon him. Something was wrong. The air was oddly thick and still, and the scent of blood wafted into his nostrils. Checking his clock he saw that it was 12am. He quickly threw the sheets off of him and exited the room.

His gut was telling him to go to the kunoichi's room. As he marched down the hall and grew closer and closer to her room, the feeling of unease thickened, so much that he considered breaking into a sprint. The second he turned the knob he knew something definitely was wrong.

His crimson eyes landed on the petite woman on the floor. Her hair was splayed around her and was resting in the pool of blood seeping around her. Itachi grumbled and went to her side. She better not be dead. If she was dead their leader would be pissed. They needed her to gain the full power of the Kyuubi. He placed a finger on the jugular vein in her pale slender neck. There was a pulse…barely.

"Kisame!" He called loudly.

Kisame soon entered after being summoned. His eyes were tired and unfocused, and his hair was unkempt. He immediately smelled the kunoichi's blood and took a few steps towards her.

"What should we do?" He asked. Kisame had no idea how to heal, nor did he want to. Medical jutsus bored him. Besides, as a murderer, he had no reason to heal people. Itachi looked up at his partner with eyes of casualness.

"I've memorized a few medical jutsus over the years," he answered plainly while forming seals with his hands. Kisame watched, as the eldest Uchiha began closing Sakura's wounds. She had a deep cut on her wrist, and a head wound from falling to the floor.

"Then why did you summon me?" Kisame asked grumpily. He was tired and had no desire to be up at this time watching his partner heal a suicidal woman. Itachi looked up for a brief moment and then began healing once more.

"For you to clean up this mess while I take care of her." Kisame narrowed his eyes at Sakura. When she was better and he was in charge of looking after her, she'd have hell to pay. The shark man was close to making a verbal protest, but a death glare from Itachi, who sensed this urge, made him hold his tongue and go find a wash rag.

Itachi lifted Sakura into his arms and stood up. Droplets of excess blood dripped from her and landed in the deep, murky pool beneath. Giving one last look at Kisame, he turned his back and exited the room.

As he strode down the hallway with the limp woman in his arms, he couldn't help but muse over the situation. He was aware she was unhappy with being a hostage, but to actually try to kill herself over it was unexpected. He now has to clean her up and heal her if they ever want to leave by 4am; it was already 12:30. Not to mention, this now meant both he and Kisame would have to keep a closer eye on her. She truly was becoming a nuisance.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

An hour later, Sakura was healed and sleeping on Itachi's bed. Her wrists had been wrapped since he didn't want to use too much chakra healing her, seeing how he was going into a mission in a matter of hours. Her head was healed and now what remained was getting rid of the dried blood clinging to her strawberry locks. He was now grumpy and more on edge than usual from sleep deprivation. Using a small amount of chakra, he ran his fingers through her hair and abolished the blood.

"How is she?" Kisame asked carelessly as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He appeared annoyed and on edge as well.

"Fine, just weak." The shark-man's eyes glinted with amusement, obviously finding something entertaining in this.

"I'm going to bed," he said, and turned down the hallway towards his own room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

At 3:30am, Itachi opened his eyes and stood up from his place on the couch. He walked to his room to wake Sakura up. Kisame was already awake, as he strode into the kitchen fully dressed, and began fixing instant coffee.

Upon entering his room, he spotted Sakura was already awake. Though her back was turned to him, he could hear that her breathing wasn't shallow as it was when in sleep.

"Time to get up," he said coldly from the doorway. Sakura didn't budge an inch and remained trying to play off sleeping. Itachi was pissed. "You have caused me a big enough head ache already. Get. Up. Now." With a sigh, Sakura sat up and twisted her body so that she was looking into his eyes. He observed the bleak, dead look in her jade orbs. Truly, the eyes of a woman ashamed and bearing a hatred of life; _her_ life.

"You saved me," she stated with a hollow tone. Itachi's expression remained the same.

"I need you." Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable with his reply. _'Calm down, he meant he needs your Kyuubi chakra,' _her inner self snapped. "Now get dressed in something not covered with blood," he ordered. "I believe your dresser is full of clothes." She silently nodded and stood up, finding it difficult as her legs wobbled and threatened to come out from beneath her.

As she walked down the hallway to her room, she couldn't help but have the feeling that Itachi was hovering over her. When she entered her bedroom, she was shocked to see him follow in as well. She spun around to face him feeling lightheaded in the process.

"Could I have some privacy?" She asked. Itachi's eyes gave a dangerous glint suggesting that perhaps her tone was a little too sharp.

"You have lost that privilege for the time being," he answered coolly. Sakura bit her lip knowing what he meant by that.

"Could you at least…turn around?" Her tone was more gentle and suggestive this time. Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to her.

Feeling more comfortable, Sakura began shifting through her drawers for something clean to wear. There were 3 drawers. The top one was underwear. Checking to make sure he wasn't looking, she slipped out of her own clothes and put on clean undergarments. The second drawer was shirts, she was a bit disappointed to find nothing but fishnet shirts, the next identical to the last. She pulled one over her head, satisfied that she looked good in it, and relieved thinking it might show her bra, but finding it didn't. The 3rd was black pants, again, exactly the same pants throughout the drawer. She pulled on a pair, glad that they fit her, and noticing she was now wearing the same outfit as Itachi and Kisame.

"Your Akatsuki coat is in the closet," Itachi informed her, still facing the door. Sakura nodded and strode to the closet, where she opened the small door. She was greeted by several Akatsuki coats, 5 in all, and immediately took one from the hanger to try it on.

She was surprised to find that it was made of light, easy to move in, material. It was perfect for her, and she loved the warmth it gave her.

"Ready yet?" Sakura turned around and nodded to his back.

"Yes…but where are my shoes?" Looking around the room she could find none.

"By the front door, where shoes belong," he answered taking his leave from the room and ushering Sakura to follow…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I know, slow chapter, but I still have a bit of the Writer's block. Don't worry, I'll get rid of it soon pulls out knife I'll update ASAP, and perhaps I'll be able to get some more SakuIta going, along with having the plot reveal itself more. Don't worry, both those things shall be in the next chapter .**

**Well, bye**

**-Russian Princess.**

**P.s. I found something that I believe was kind of funny in the paragraph starting with "Time to get up." If you guess it, I'll give you candy**


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, I'm a big girl, I can stand without your help," Sakura grumbled as she was being carried through the forest on Itachi's back. His face remained a stoic mask, looking forward. She rolled her eyes, of course, he was 'too cool' to answer. She remained silent for several minuets more, her eyes glued to the canopy of trees. They must have been traveling for 3 hours now, and not once had anyone mentioned where they were going, or what the mission was even about. For a moment, she let her eyes gaze upon the side of his face. He was a very attractive man…wait, what? She shook her head, ridding her mind of _those_ sort of thoughts.

Kisame, to Itachi's and Sakura's right, observed the pink-haired woman's staring and that bashful look playing on her face. It was like this with _every_ girl that came into contact with Itachi. It _always_ started with realizing how 'attractive' he was…it actually got very annoying after a while. But, what did he care? That pretty kunoichi would be dead in a matter of months…

"So what _is_ the mission about?" She asked, facing herself to speak to Itachi. But it was Kisame who answered.

"Sorry, Akatsuki matter," he smirked, loving to be the bearer of bad news. Sakura rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and swallowed a sigh. Who would she tell? She decided not to argue the matter, convincing herself she didn't care. What she _did_ care about was why she was being carried around on Itachi's back.

"Seriously, put me down!" Kisame looked at her from the corner of his eyes, thinking how unwise it was for her to be ordering Itachi around. That was a good way to get yourself killed. Surprisingly, he didn't respond…at all! The shark man's eyes narrowed, engaged in thought. _'He must be planning something.' _

An hour later they had stopped by a boulder for a quick break and to eat lunch. Itachi stood, nodding towards Kisame, silently telling his partner to watch over Sakura. Kisame was sitting a couple of feet from the kunoichi, chowing down, but keeping a close eye on her. Sakura had watched Itachi leave with three canteens, so she assumed he was looking for a stream to fill them in. Perfect, she had a chance to escape. Though he was strong, Sakura would rather take her chances with Kisame than Itachi.

The pink-haired girl pretended to 'accidentily' brush her leg against an extremely sharp rock. Blood began oozing from the deep wound. She smirked, knowing when she began molding chakra he would simply think she was healing herself. In reality, she was molding a chakra scalpel. She put on an innocent, and what she hoped to be frustrated face and glanced over at Kisame, scalpel completely formed.

"Kisame, could you help me? The wound doesn't seem to be healing and I'm loosing a lot of blood." The shark man grumbled as he was forced to stand up and see what was wrong. He crouched by her side, waiting for her to show him the wound.

With the swiftness of a skilled medic nin, she used the scalpel to successfully slice his leg muscles. His face contorted in pain, and he collapsed on his butt. She smirked, seeing he was now immobile, and darted off into the thick forest. She had to act quickly, there would be no stopping Itachi. Her eyes were wide with fear as she flew through the trees and began suppressing her chakra. She felt the warm, sticky blood continue its trek down her calf and drying on her ankle.

Shit!

She suddenly felt Itachi's chakra closing in on her. She pushed herself to run even faster, though, she was already pushing herself to her limit. Her calves now burned, and her chest was sore as her heart began rapidly beating to supply her body with power. She was now desperate, frantic, and in a panic. She needed to get away. She couldn't go back, she _wouldn't_ go back! She would take a kunai to her throat, but this time, she would succeed. She couldn't allow the Akatsuki to get a hold of the Kyubi chakra within her. Who knew what they would do this it!

"She!" She cried as her Akatsuki cote got caught on a passing branch. She paused, taking the time to untangle the material. The smallest shred of cloth could lead them right to her. She continued running like hell when she overcame the small issue. It now just phased her that she couldn't sense Itachi's chakra anymore. _'Just keep going,' _she willed herself. She swallowed a startled scream as she stopped dead in her tracks. Itachi was on the tree directly ahead of her, boring his crimson eyes into her own. She turned to run the other direction, feeling extremely winded and helpless. But before she could take a step, the eldest Uchiha was suddenly right behind her. She felt her eyes water with the tears of failure, and she took a nervous step backwards. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" She defied. His grip tightened as he pulled her closer until they were face to face, their noses nearly touching. His eyes were blazing with what could be fury if he let it take control, and his lips were in a frown.

"That was unwise," he said, his breath puffing onto her face. She thickly swallowed, her eyes quivering. She knew she was in deep shit. How could she possibly get herself out of this? Then it finally hit her; she couldn't. This was _Uchiha Itachi_, no way could she escape from him. She bit her lip, mentally giving in, but still struggling to pull out of his painful grip.

Suddenly, his hand removed itself from her now bruised wrist, only to spin her around and pin her arms above her head with one of his hands, while the other one crushed her windpipe as he pressed her against the trunk of the tree. She winced and rasped as she struggled to breathe. With every passing second he squeezed even tighter, slowly calming her into submission. Her eyes glazed over as her breathing shallowed. Her lidded eyes made an effort to look at him, waiting to see what the man would do next.

"Did you think that you could escape?" His tone was skeptical as his eyes flickered and seemingly mocked her. She tried swallowing, but found it impossible with his hand crushing her neck. She closed her eyes to hopefully shut him out. "Now you have to fix my partner." He threw her over his shoulder and darted back towards where Kisame was sitting, and gasping in pain. Sakura, still semi-conscious, watched as the Earth passed beneath her. She was still in a daze, but the blood was now slowly returning to her brain.

Then Itachi finally landed by the boulder and simply let her fall to the ground.

"Heal him so we can leave," he ordered. His voice was that same tone as it always was, but it made Sakura wince. He glared at her, daring her to say no. She uprighted herself into a sitting position, extremely dizzy, and noticed Kisame's cold glare as he sat there, biting back pain. She considered leaving him like that, but she felt Itachi's eyes at the back of her head, and she scooted towards him. Molding chakra into her hands, she pressed her palms against his severed muscles. Both men observed the green glow emitting from her. Kisame felt his muscles repairing, wincing only slightly. Minuets later he was standing and feeling much better, though his legs were still a bit sore.

Sakura sat there pathetically, refusing to look up. Itachi roughly jerked her up by the shoulder, carelessly put her on his back, and once again they were off. Sakura's hair obscured her vision, so she just simply closed her eyes, feeling completely depressed. She now absolutely _hated_ Itachi. She opened her eyes and glanced at this side of his face. But, _damn_, she still thought he was hot…

Still down and feeling pathetic, the emerald-eyed girl heaved a sigh of relief as Itachi and Kisame both landed in a large, grassy clearing. She gazed around from her place on the Uchiha's back. It was impossible to tell which country they are from all the common plants and animals. The crimson eyed man glanced coldly at her over his shoulder. "Get off," he said. She rose an eyebrow, but couldn't get in a word as he released his hold on her, making her body slide of his back. Turning to his partner, Itachi said "Kisame, watch her." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "and don't get tricked this time." The shark man scowled and folded his arms, shooting Sakura a death glare.

Before she could as him what was going on, he disappeared in an instant. In a daze, Sakura stood in the clearing, not even bothering to brush back the locks of hair flowing before her face. She didn't get it! What was it about him that intrigued her so? He acted so coldly and nonchalant towards her, a thing that deeply troubled her, but the more attention he lacked, the more she was pulled towards him. She could just sit there all day, staring into his eyes, trying to figure him out. "Kunoichi!" She tensed and glanced over to Kisame who had called her. He didn't look too happy. "That jutsu you used on me caused a great deal pain." Not thinking, she rose an eyebrow and turned her entire body towards him.

"So?" She saw his rage flare, but didn't think that it was because of her.

"So," he continued through clenched teeth. "I'm pissed." Her pupils shrunk from fear. What was he going to do to her? Taking a step back, though he didn't advance towards her, she tried making amends with him.

"Sorry." Honestly, she wasn't sorry in the least, but she didn't want to be killed by him. She winced as Kisame gave her a wicked smile, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be, Kunoichi." she gulped, taking another step back. That look he was giving her made her blood run cold…

**Sorry, I haven't updated in sooooo long! I don't have an excuse besides the fact that I forgot. People, if you noticed I haven't updated for a long time, just send me a private message to remind me. Well, REVIEW!**


End file.
